This invention relates to a combined hydrometer for testing a battery fluid and a radiator fluid, particularly for measuring the specific gravity of the fluid or the freeze temperature thereof.
In the current hydrometer for measuring the specific gravity of the battery fluid or the radiator fluid, there are the types such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,691,847 and 3,722,292.
Since the range of the specific gravity of a battery fluid and a radiator fluid is different, two kinds of hydrometers have to be used, that is, for an automobile, there must be two different hydrometers, but that requirement has caused inconvenience to the user as well as additional cost from the economic point of view.
In the conventional hydrometer, the weight block in the float is directly and substantially fixed in a hole without the possibility of any adjustment later on.
Although some conventional hydrometers do have their weight blocks adjustably mounted, their structures are all deemed rather complicated.
Moreover, since the flexible intake tube of the conventional hydrometer is usually mounted to the body thereof, there arises inconveniences in carrying or shipping, and packing the device. Of course, the intake tube may be disassembled from the body, but it is susceptible to being misplaced occasionally.
In view of the aforesaid disadvantages of the conventional hydrometer, it is an object of the present invention to provide a combined hydrometer including two floats pivotally mounted in parallel on the same shaft for measuring the specific gravity of a battery fluid and a radiator fluid.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a combined hydrometer, in which the weight blocks on the floats can easily be mounted for adjusting the precise specific gravity if necessary.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a combined hydrometer, of which the intake hose may, when not in use, be mounted in a channel furnished along the edge of the hydrometer body for convenience in carrying, packing, and shipping thereof.